Assessing the severity of a stenotic lesion is an important part of recommending a treatment option. In some instances, if the stenotic lesion is permitted to grow unchecked, it can lead to a blockage of blood flow which can cause a variety of very significant problems. Common treatment options, such as a stent, angioplasty, etc. are often recommended to inhibit or roll back growth of a stenotic lesion. That said, treatment options can result in their own negative consequences. Thus, if the characteristics of the stenotic lesion are such that they have a minimal impact on the flow of blood through the vessel, it may be recommended to monitor the stenotic lesion over time but take no intervening action other than to administer drug therapy. Angiograms are common methods of assessing the severity of a stenotic lesion, but, in many cases, there is a desire for additional means of gathering information to more fully characterize the stenotic lesion.